A Lost Meta
by XxHuntressxX
Summary: Dinah is gone when Helena finds a young meta who was out on the street what will Helena do when she feels like this girl needs her and that she needs the young girl.This is my first FanFic please tell me what you think R&R! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

"A Lost Meta"  
  
:Huntress how is it going?: Oracles voice rang in Huntresses ears as she landed in a dark ally after jumping off a building she stood up fully and looked around.  
  
"Everything is pretty clear the night has been pretty...." Huntress had turned the corner seeing a young teenaged girl huddled low in a corner. She watched the girl closely seeing as the girl looked towards Huntress, the girls eyes changing just as the Huntresses did.  
  
:What's going on? Are you ok Huntress?: Oracle asked quickly her voice sharp and sounding worried.  
  
"Yah I am fine Hold on one minute" the Huntress whispered trying not to startle the girl as she step towards her slowly. "I am here to help you kid I won't hurt you I promise." The girl backed herself more in the corner standing straight up. As she stood up Huntress looked her over the girl was strong by the looks of it but was malnourished greatly. The girls pants hung off her hips barely staying up and her shirt was ripped up and dirty. The girl was short with blue eyes just like Helena and her hair was dark brown and down to her shoulders. Her face resembled Helena's greatly. You could still tell this even though the girl looked as if she had been beaten her cheek was bruised, right over her eye was a deep gash, her lip had been busted open and there was another gash on the girls nose. Huntress couldn't believe what she saw. "Oracle you should see this girl we need to help her" she said softly as she slowly approached the girl.  
  
:Why what's wrong? What's going on?: Oracle asked concerned and a little confussed.  
  
"This girl she is beat up and looks like she hasn't eat anything for days" Huntress responded soft again so the girl still couldn't hear her talk to Oracle.  
  
:Get her and get her back here so I can take a look at her and see what we got: Oracle replied.  
  
Huntress stepped another foot closer to the girl and the girl grabbed onto a bar and pulled herself up quickly with no problem then stood on the bar still watching Huntress. "I won't hurt you Kid I want to help you but you got to let me see you" Huntress spoke with her voice soft and caring. The girl stood still her eyes feral and still you could tell the hurt and the fear in the girls eyes. Huntress really wanted to help her she wanted to show her a better life. "please let me help you" the girl climbed up the rest of the building into an abandoned apartment and Huntress follow quickly right behind her and climbed in. She had the girl in a corner. A tear formed in the girls eye and slowly slide down her cheek as Huntress slowly approached her and held out a hand. The girl backed into the corner hard.  
  
"Oracle she won't let me touch her. What should I do?" Huntress talked into her com having no clue of what to do. : Talk to her get her to trust you: Oracle answered  
  
Huntress tried to talk to the girl but she was to scarred she tried to run from her and as Huntress grabbed her arm the girl turned and slammed her fist into Huntresses eye with great strength causing her to loose her grip and step backwards. The girl quickly turned and ran out the door but then there was a sudden scream and Huntress ran out the door after her. As she did Huntress saw four men fighting with her one pulled out a pole and poked the girl giving her an electric shock and she feel to the ground. Huntress quickly ran knocking two guys down and slamming her fists into the other twos face she fought with them for a minute before they ran off.  
  
"Oracle I got the girl she is hurt but I am bringing her in" Huntress talked into her com.  
  
:Good Job I am waiting for her: Oracle responded  
  
Huntress bent down and picked up the girl who had been knocked out by the shock. Her body was limp but she was alive. Her head rested on Huntresses shoulder as she held the girl tightly jumping from roof to roof towards the tower. She softly whispered to the girl, "don't worry I am going to take care of you now." 


	2. Chapter 2 whos the girl?

Helena was sitting at side of the medic table watching the young teenaged girl that laid there still. She wanted to know who this girl was. She looked so much like her and had her same abilities she didn't see how it was possible. She ran a finger across the girls bruised cheek gently. "Who could do this to a girl like this?" her voice filled with anger as she looked up at Barbara.  
  
"I don't know Helena there are some cruel people out there" Barbara replied as she looked over the girls' vitals. She knew who this girl was and there were only three people who knew the question not even the girl herself knew.  
  
"I am going to get who ever did this and make him pay!" Helena shouted. She didn't know what had come over her she had never been to caring for people like that and then here comes this young teenager and all she wants to do is take care of her and protect her from harm.  
  
"Helena you will in time but now we got to get her back in good health she hasn't eaten for at least a week if not more" She said showing Helena how skinny the girl was you could see her ribs then showed her the girls back which had some marks on it that looked as if she had been wiped.  
  
Helena's eyes turned Feral seeing this and stood up hate spreading through her body for who ever had done this and she was going to find this out. Helena walked out of the room to calm down as Barbara ordered.  
  
The girl woke slowly her eyes barely opening then opening wide and jumping up quickly causing all the wires to pull off of her and backing against a wall as she stared at Barbara her eyes turning from that blue to feral.  
  
"Angel" Barbara said softly  
  
The girl looked at her with shock how did she know her name. The girl who's name was Angel got low in a position as if she was ready to attack at any moment.  
  
"I know you are scared and hurt but I know who you are and I want to help and so does Helena who was the girl who found you"  
  
Angel turned to run out the door and ran right into Helena and seeing who it was Angel grabbed onto her and wouldn't let go off the girl that had helped her before so she knew she could trust her. She finally spoke her voice shaky and soft, "P...p. please help me."  
  
Helena hugged her holding her tight and rocked her softly. "its ok kid everything is going to be ok she won't hurt you she is on my side I promise" she pulled back looking into Angels eyes who turned back to there beautiful blue color. "My name is Helena and that's Barbara" she pointed over at her. "And you are?" "Angel" she replied softly  
  
"Well Angel you hungry?" Barbara asked  
  
Angel nodded at Barbara then looked back at Helena.  
  
"Helena come help me" Barbara ordered Helena  
  
"Alright I will be right there" Helena replied and then added looking at Angel "I will be right back wait right here ok?"  
  
"ok I will" Angel said as she let go of Helena and sat down in an chair.  
  
Helena walked into the kitchen where Barbara already was. "What's going on Barbara?"  
  
"I need to tell you something but I don't know how to say it you might want to sit down" Barbara tried to prepare Helena for what she was about to hear.  
  
Helena sat down and spoke "Who is she? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No not exactly but Angel is something more to you then you think. Only three people know who she is one in which is me the other was Alfred and the third was your mother. That girl in there is ..." she couldn't say it she didn't know how Helena would react.  
  
"Who is she??" Helena asked about to go crazy at the suspense.  
  
"Helena she is your sister."  
  
"My sister? How? There is no way!"  
  
"Angel is 16 your mother gave her up right after she was born you were only like 5 or so when she was born. You were to young to remember."  
  
"Why did she give her up?"  
  
"She couldn't take to kids she didn't have enough time or money she thought it would be for the best but I guess it wasn't" she said the end softly  
  
Helena stood up in the doorway looking out at her little sister wanting who ever did this a little more. A tear escaped and she quickly brushed it away. She couldn't believe who she was looking at someone she didn't even thought existed. She had a little sister. "I don't know what to say what to do?"  
  
"I know its hard Helena but she needs you"  
  
"I know that's why I am going to protect her and watch her and take her in as my own" Helena said still watching her sister. After Dinah had left and went off to College she had missed having a kid around and she softly smiled at the thought of having someone to watch after especially it being her own sister.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it! I will keep it coming if you keep giving me reviews good or bad! Next Chapter will be up in a day or so! 


End file.
